Interferometric modulators, such as the iMoD™, modulate light by controlling the self-interference of light that strikes the front surface of the modulator. These types of modulators typically employ a cavity having at least one movable or deflectable wall. This deflectable wall moves through planes parallel to the front wall of the cavity—the wall that is first encountered by light striking the front surface of the modulator. As the movable wall, typically comprised at least partly of metal and highly reflective, moves towards the front surface of the cavity, self-interference of the light within the cavity occurs, and the varying distance between the front and movable wall affects the color of light that exits the cavity at the front surface. The front surface is typically the surface where the image seen by the viewer appears, as interferometric modulators are usually direct-view devices.
Typically, interferometric modulators are constructed of membranes formed over supports, the supports defining individual mechanical elements that correspond to the picture elements (pixels) of an image. In a monochrome display, such as a display that switches between black and white, one element might correspond to one pixel. In a color display, three elements may make up each pixel, one each for red, green and blue. The individual elements are controlled separately to produce the desired pixel reflectivity.
In one example of operation, a voltage is applied to the movable wall of the cavity, causing it be to electrostatically attracted to the front surface which in turn affects the color of the pixel seen by the viewer. A difficulty exists in producing modulators with accurate and repeatable mechanical properties, so that specific applied analog voltages produce specific analog displacements of the movable wall that acts as a mirror at the back of the interferometric cavity. To produce accurate and repeatable color combinations, typical modulators use only binary displacement of the movable mirror. In this mode of operation any given movable mirror-wall will be found at rest in either its quiescent state where it produces one of the color states mentioned above or its fully deflected state where it produces a black optical state.
Thus these binary operated modulators are capable of displaying only two gray levels per pixel, such as black and white in the case of a monochrome modulator, or eight colors per pixel, such as red, green, blue, cyan, yellow, magenta, black, and white for example, in the case of a color modulator. It is desirable to display additional shades of gray in a monochrome display and additional colors in the case of a color display. Since controlling analog deflection of the single monochrome mirror per pixel or three-color mirrors per pixel can be unreasonably difficult it becomes necessary to devise a modulator architecture with a more complex pixel structure.